Soap Opera
by roankun
Summary: Conan gets addicted to soap operas. Conan x Ai. Can I kiss you? Kissing is something only lovers do. Can't we become lovers? You made me carry the shopping bags, so no. R&R please. Only slightly related to soap operas, don't ask me why that's the title.
1. Dousuru

**Disclaimer: **I own Detective Conan. Am I lying? ... Yeah ...

Haha ^_^ Can't think of anything for my first fic, so I wrote this. Hope you enjoy it!

**~~~DOUSURU~~~**

"Can I kiss you?"

He blurted these words as we entered Hakase's house, just coming home from grocery shopping. I raised my eyebrow at him. _Isn't this line from that soap opera he's become addicted to? Well... I guess I'll play along for a while._

"Kissing is something only lovers do."

"Can't we become lovers?" He looked at me with a hopeful look in his eyes. _Is he actually serious? No way... _

"You made me carry the shopping bags, so no."

"I couldn't possibly have carried them all." He frowned. "And that's not the right line, Haibara. You're supposed to say 'If you promise to-"

I cut him off saying, "I don't care what I'm supposed to say, tantei-kun. Besides I don't even know why you start blurting lines form that stupid soap opera." With that, I left him and walked towards the kitchen.

"But you knew." He said that in a tone so low that I almost didn't hear it. I whirled around and looked at him staring at the floor, his hair covering his eyes.

"Knew what?" I asked.

He raised his head and I could see a glint of amusement in his eyes, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"You knew that the next line was 'Kissing is something only lovers do.' Now... How could you have possibly known that? You and Hakase were making fun of me watching soap operas... There's no way you could have known what they said. Unless..." He was mocking me. He was definitely mocking me. I could feel it just from the tone of his voice.

"The great scientist Miyano Shiho is interested soap operas but is too ashamed to admit it so she listened to the lines secretly while the great detective Kudo Shinichi indulged himself openly in those great works of entertainment," he said, the his lips starting to twitch into a smile.

"Th-that's not-" I started, but I couldn't stop a blush creeping into my cheeks.

"Eh.... She can't even deny it properly. So I'm right?" That mocking tone was really starting to get to me.

"Just shut up, Kudo-kun." I couldn't think of a good argument. _Damn him. _I was gonna let him off the hook, pretend that this scene never happened and wouldn't have punished him, but he just had to say it.

"I can't believe I finally won against the Queen of Sarcasm in an argument. This must be my lucky day!" he said, his grin almost splitting his face.

_You're going to regret this, Kudo-kun._

I walked a few steps towards the kitchen and stopped. "Dousuru? (What would you have done?)" I asked.

He frowned in confusion at my back and said, "What do you mean 'dousuru'?'"

I turned around and looked at his eyes. I stepped back towards him, making sure to keep his gaze on mine. I cupped his cheek with my left hand, the other smoothing out his frown. He blushed, his cheeks tainted pink, and stammered, "H-Haibara! Wh-what are y-you d-doing?"

I moved my face closer to his. "If I had said yes... dousuru? If I let you kiss me... dousuru? If we had become lovers... dousuru?" With each question, my face inched closer and his blush became a shade deeper.

Now we were almost nose to nose and his eyes were darting left to right, looking at everything else but me. "O-oi Haibara... I w-was just k-kidding around..." he said, his words tumbling over each other.

I ignored him and licked my lips. The sudden movement caught his attention and he couldn't stop himself from looking. "H-Haibara...?"

"Would you love me forever? Would you promise to look at nobody else? Would you have eyes only for me?"

The color on his cheeks had turned from a light pink to a deep red. His gaze shifted from my lips to my eyes and didn't leave. Though he was blushing like crazy, he had on a serious expression. "Haibara... I..."

I kept staring at him, waiting for him to continue. Then, when his mouth opened to speak, I smirked. He stopped. His eyes widened in shock, his lips still parted in confusion, but no words escaped.

I moved away a little and his forehead starting to wrinkle, a frown forming on his face. "Gotcha," I said, winking.

"Wh-what?" he asked.

"That was payback, tantei-kun, payback," I said, the smirk on my face not leaving. I winked at him once again, then headed for the kitchen, leaving him glaring at my back, the red tainting his cheeks not going away.

**~~~DOUSURU end~~~**

P.S. Dosuru could mean 'What would you have done' or 'What will you do' depending on the statement.

**Read and review! **~roankun


	2. Iio

My titles are all romaji... I'm not even sure if they're spelled right...

~~~~**IIO**~~~~

When I entered the kitchen, finally getting rid of the red in my cheeks, I spotted Haibara cleaning up, arranging the things we bought and clearing the mess Hakase made earlier. "Oi, Haibara!" I shouted.

"If you would only be useful for once, tantei-kun," she retorted, not waiting for me to say anything else, "My life would be a lot easier."

I sighed, then started helping out. We worked in silence and finished without saying a word. Then I looked up at the clock. "Haibara, look at the time!"

"What's so special about it." It was a statement, not a question.

"It's starting!" I shouted.

She frowned for a moment, then seemed to understand. "Oh, you mean that stupid soap opera?" Something flickered in her eyes. I stopped for a moment and thought, _What was that flicker in her eyes just now? _Then it dawned on me.

_She wants to watch it, too. _That made me smile, thinking that even though she hid behind that mask she was wearing, her movements were different from usual.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked, scowling.

_I could tease for a while... _I thought about it. _Nah... She'll probably kill me for that._

"Let's watch it together," I said, holding out a hand to her.

"What are you talking about, Kudo-kun? There's no way I'll watch that stupid show, much less with you," she snapped.

_She just can't be honest with herself. _I took her by the hand, pulling her in the direction of the living room, saying "Come on, I need the company." I pushed her towards sofa, flopping myself down beside her.

"I-It's not like I'm doing this willingly. You forced me to do this," she said, blushing slightly.

I smiled. "Hai hai," I conceded. I turned on the television, waiting for the commercials to pass. Meanwhile, Haibara was fidgeting. "Haibara, is something wrong?" I asked.

She stopped moving, then looked at me through the corner of her eyes and blushed. "Wh-whenever Onee-chan and I used to watch tv, I..."

I didn't say anything, just waited for her to continue.

"I... used to lie down and put my feet on Onee-chan's lap. That's the only way I become comfortable..."

_I have to admit. She's cute when she gets all shy like this. _"Iio, (It's okay)" I said.

"What?" she asked, looking surprised.

I winked at her. "Iio, you can put your feet on my lap."

She just stared at me, undecided. The opening theme rang out and the title flashed on the television screen. "Come on, hurry up. It's starting."

"I-If you say so..." she replied, carefully lying down and rested her feet on my lap. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Not if you don't," I replied, lightly resting my hands on her ankles. Immediately, she relaxed and I really couldn't help but smile. Her attention was turned to the tv and she didn't notice me staring at her. _She really is beautiful if you look at her this way. I guess I never really noticed it because all I saw was her sarcasm._

"Kudo-kun?"

Her words snapped me out of my reverie. "Huh? What?"I asked, trying to hide my embarrassment.

She looked at me curiously and said, "It's starting."

"Yeah," I said, focusing on the tv. She looked at me for a few more moments then turned to the show. We watched it quietly, the only sound breaking the silence were the voices of the actors reciting their lines.

When the show ended and the credits were flashing in the screen, she closed her eyes in contentment. My eyes traveled down to her feet and a thought struck me. I tried hard not to. Really, I did. But I couldn't help it. My hand crawled towards the soles of her feet.

And started tickling her.

"SHINICHI!!!" Haibara screamed. I laughed, but it seems she didn't find it so funny. She kicked me in the face, much stronger than I expected. "How _**dare**_ you!" she said, standing up and taking a few steps away from me.

My face was still throbbing from that kick, but my laughter wouldn't stop. "I can't believe you did that," she shouted, annoyed as hell, "And to think I trusted you!"

I calmed down a little and gave her a wide grin. "Aww, come on. Don't tell me your sis never tickled you."

She avoided my gaze, sat down beside me and started rubbing her feet. "Well, she did," she started, then glared at me. "But that's still not a reason for you to do so!"

"Hai, hai. Gomen ne," I said, still smiling. "Hey, as an apology, why don't I take you to the beach tomorrow?"

She still looked at me doubtfully and didn't seem like she was gonna agree. I gave her my famous puppydog eyes and my irresistible smile and said, "Please?"

She blushed a little and a thought occurred to me. _Didn't she call me Shinichi just a while ago?_

"Fine."

"Eh?" I asked, snapping out of my thoughts.

"I said fine. I'll come with you."

~~~~**IIO end**~~~~~

To the people who actually read this: Sorry for wasting your time! haha ^_^

**This is just some random story that popped into my head.**


	3. Ad Libbing

Waaa... I made a BIG mistake... This is chapter 3 from what my memory can hold... Sorry...

~~~~**AD LIBBING**~~~~

The boy and the girl spent the day at the beach, acting like the children they weren't. The whole day was spent playing, playing like they never had before. Funny how the masks they wore in front of the people they had to deceive were very similar to the expressions they had that day.

Dusk was coming. The girl commented, "Shouldn't we be heading home now?"

The boy, who was still splashing water around, turned to girl and said, "Don't you want to stay around for the fireworks?"

"I wouldn't mind, but don't you think they'd be worried about us by now?" she replied.

He walked towards the shore. "Don't worry about it. I called Hakase and he said he'll pick us up at eight." He grinned at the girl. "Besides, the fireworks start in an hour. It'd be a shame to miss it."

They parted, going to the changing rooms to wear dry clothes. The boy returned fifteen minutes later, all clothed. He stood by the place where they had agreed to meet, tapping his foot impatiently.

Minutes passed. Ten, twenty, thirty. Finally the girl appeared. "I'm sorry for taking so long," she said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, thirty minutes passed by in a flash," he said, his words dripping with sarcasm. When he saw the girl's figure in the distance, he had turned away so that his back faced her.

"If you'd just turn around and look, you'd see why, tantei-kun."

He sighed, knowing that whatever it was, she was probably right. He looked at her, and his jaw dropped in surprise. "Wh-wh-wh-"

"These were the only dry clothes so..." She shrugged. "I think Hakase stuffed them into my bag before we left."

"I'm glad he did," he whispered.

Silence. _Did she hear what I just said? _thought the boy in panic. He raised his gaze to meet hers. "Listen I-"

The next thing he felt was her soft lips pressing on his. She pulled away, a soft blush on her face.

Another silence. This time, it was the girl who broke it.

"Say something," she said, avoiding the boy's gaze.

"Even if you tell me that..."

She looked at him, ignoring the red spreading on her cheeks.

"Don't you have any romantic lines for times like this? You watch soap operas don't you?"

The boy hesitated, but only for a moment. "I... can't let go of you anymore."

"That's corny," the girl commented.

"I love you," the boy said, meeting her eyes.

"That's cliche," she said.

He struck a pose, kneeling down and holding out his hand. "If you're killed, I will die with you."

"Isn't that for a different situation?" the girl asked, a smile on her lips.

"Je t'aime."

"What's that?"

He stood up, running his hand through his hair. "I'm not good at ad libbing so..."

He kissed her, the fireworks flashing in the background.

~~~~**AD LIBBING end**~~~~

Sorry if this sucked! I couldn't remember the original chapter...


End file.
